In regards to fabric-related products, there has been continued difficulty in optimizing various combinations of properties such as weight, rigidity, penetrability, waterproof-ability, breathability, color, mold-ability, cost, customizability, flexibility, package-ability, and the like, especially with regard to fabric-related products such as clothing and shoes, camping and hiking goods, comfortable armor, protective inflatables, and the like.
For example, current market trends see the expansion of automotive airbag technology into many new applications including aircraft, bus, and train/high speed rail systems, and for personal head and neck support in sporting, motorcycle, motorsports, or military applications. This same technology has applications in emergency and other commercial floatation systems, emergency floatation vests and gear, avalanche protection, oil & chemical spill control, bladder dams, water bladder reservoirs for outdoor applications, backpacks, bivies (i.e., bivouac, meaning a small tent or shelter), and storage systems in general.
Trends in airbag technology put a premium on development of very lightweight, thin, high strength, multidirectional reinforced, pressure tight envelopes that are impact and puncture resistant. Controlled compliance and deformation can be used to absorb shock and manage impact impulse. Automotive applications for side curtain, in-seat and lap belt protection need to be very lightweight, packable into the smallest possible volume, and have the ability to be formed into the most advantageous 3D shape for optimal deployment and protection. The often complex 3D shapes must be strong, exhibit high burst pressure, impact and puncture resistance, and must inflate to their predetermined shape without bursting or failing at any seam/attachment. They generally need to have a high degree of pressure integrity and impermeability because of limited volumes of stored pressure inflation media. This is especially critical because many systems have operational requirements that the bags stay inflated 7-10 minutes after impact and/or deployment, and for some applications, it may be desirable for the bag to stay inflated much longer. An example of this is helicopter airbag crash systems where the initial deployment cushions the impact of the helicopter, but in water it is desirable to have the bags remain inflated to provide floatation to prevent sinking of the helicopter.
Another similar application where post-inflation pressure and reusability is beneficial is in aircraft airbags for over-water use. Airbags are desirable for crash protection in commercial airliners but weight and storage volume are at a premium for these applications. Airliners are already required to carry floatation devices onboard for emergency-over-water use, so if the function of crash protection for landing impact can be combined with secondary floatation applications, the utility of such systems is enhanced. This technology is equally applicable to the emergency egress slides of commercial aircraft and also to the over water non-crash airbag emergency egress and floatation systems.
For at least these reasons, development of new cost-effective fabric-related articles, having reduced weight and required structural performance, and new systems and methods of manufacturing fabric-related articles, would be a great benefit.